


Rain dazed days

by bigtittygothbf



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, He/Him pronouns for Crona, M/M, Male Crona, Romantic Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtittygothbf/pseuds/bigtittygothbf
Summary: Crona thinks about his journey in his half-asleep state.
Relationships: Crona & Death the Kid, Crona/Death the Kid, CronaKid, CronaxKid, KidCrona, KidxCrona, Kirona
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Rain dazed days

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. That's all. I'm rather upset and these two give me comfort.

The light pitter-patter of the rain on the roof is what woke Crona from his well-deserved slumber. He stayed the night at Gallows Manor, since the Thompson sisters were out at a sleepover, he and Kid had the whole Manor to themselves. Giving his lanky body a good morning stretch, he patted the spot on the bed next to him, and with a frown, he leaned up on his elbows. Crona was a little disappointed that his dove was out of bed at such early hours in the morning, but the smell of cooking breakfast reassured him that Kid was still inside the house.

Now that he thinks about it, Kid wouldn't even go out in this weather. He hates it when his hair gets ruined by the rain. 

He laid back down, stretching again then pulling the covers over himself, making a burrito out of it. Sighing softly, he wandered in his thoughts. Crona remembers the first time he met Kid. It was a rather unpleasant memory, to be frank. He still remembers the feeling of the bullets on his fragile body. He rubbed his arms at the phantom feeling. The second time they met was only for a brief moment, when Kid just zoomed past him, to chase after Free and Eruka. Maka was the other one, who he had a difficult start with, but it melted his heart, that the blonde girl did everything for him to feel safe after he got in the academy.

Tears swelled in his soft eyes at the memory of the first proper hug he ever recieved, and Lord Death, how much he loves that hug Maka always gives him.   
He jolted up a bit, realising tha the was falling back asleep. Crona hid deeper inside the many blankets he was wrapped up in. Letting out a sigh, another memory came to him. The very first time Kid confronted him properly, with manners and kindness. At first Crona was afraid, but after a while, with lots of care and many basketball matches, they warmed up to each other fairly quickly and well. 

He chuckled a little, when he remember the first time the young Shinigami asked him on a proper date. They went to DeathBucks for a coffee, and Kid even bought him a chocolate cookie. That's when he learned that he liked chocolate cookies. He never had one before, so it was a completely new experience for him. Crona learned many things with the help of his friends. He got clothes, and other things that were necessary. He always went shopping with Maka and the Sisters, since he felt the most comfortable around them when it came to shopping. 

Coming back to Kid. The first kiss they shared was a little awkward, but good nonetheless. The second time they tried to kiss was a lot more better, since they were in Kid's room, away from all the prying and curious eyes. It was soft, warm, and lasted a long-long time. They're so in love they just can't get enough of each other. Kid is afraid that Crona will just disappear from his arms, and Crona is afraid that Kid will just abandom him like everyone else. But over the time, Crona learned that this is a lot, lot more different. He doesn't have to be afraid. He's loved, he's safe. Even Lord Death approved their realitonship, happy that his son found someone.

A cracking thunder jolted Crona awake again from his dazed state, and he glanced at the clock, which read 9am. Deciding on a nap, he turned over onto his other side wit ha quiet 'oof'. It was rather hard to move around with so many blankets around him, but he actually didn't ,mind and didn't care. He was comfortable and cozy, and that's what mattered to him at the moment. Ragnarok suddenly peeked out from his back, settling himself on Crona's head. 

"Shoulnd't you...You know, get up maybe?" -he asked in a suprisingly calm tone. "Just a few more minutes...I feel so cozy now..." -replied Crona in a warm whisper. Ragnarok let him be, a disappeared back into him. 

Crona also remembers the first time Ragnarok interrupted them. He threatened Kid, that if he doesn't take care of Crona properly, or if he dares to break his heart, he will mess everything up in the Manor.   
Giggling at the memory of Kid's paling face, he settled back on the pillow. 

He must have fallen asleep again, because a kiss to his forehead is what awoked him from his post-sleeping-nap. Blinking with still sleepy eyes, his mouth stretched to a smile when he saw the face of the love of his life. "Is breakfeast ready..?" -Crona mumbled, untangling himself from the blanket-burrito. "I made your faveourite." -he smiled at his wobbly lover, and went to pull him in a hug.

The rain was still storming outside, with thunder and lighting, but the two lovebirds didn't care. They ate on the couch, comfortably and all cuddled up to each other.

Crona couldn't wish for anyting else.


End file.
